In the Dead of Night
by Tex1911
Summary: Can a pony who doesnt beilive in friendship make friends, and possibly even more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting on my balcony. I had just raised the stars, and I was looking through my telescope at my moon, marveling at how long I had been imprisoned there. it was almost like a play, I was enveloped in my sadness, regret for what I had done, standing on my balcony. It even seemed like there was music playing in the background.

I soon realized the music was not a figment of my imagination. it was real. I began to follow the sound, whose pleasant cords took me to the Canterlot Sculpture gardens. There, sitting on a bench, was a Pegasus, with a dark blue coat, and a mane and tail of a lighter hue of blue, but with a stark white streak running through the middle. He was stumming what appeared to be a rather skinny guitar.

He began a new song, so I hid in the bushes, not wanting to disturb him.

**Authors note. I will not have this mysterious stallion name the songs in this story. I don't want any readers to think he is a human, because these songs are human. he is not a human.**

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Ah

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more no!

Carry on,  
You will always remember  
Carry on,  
Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry,  
Don't you cry no more,

No more!

He stopped his song, and without turning to face me, he said

"Princess, you can come out of those bushes now." he said it in a somewhat sad tone. I left my spot in the bushes and joined him on the bench. He said to me, " Why were you spying, Princess?"

"I heard your music, and I wanted to find the scource. Your music is very good."

" thank you, princess, I reckon I should be leaving now." he said, as he packed up his instrument and began to leave.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"Ive been in canterlot for too long."

"What do you mean? surely you have friends here who would miss you!" This apparently struck a soft nerve, for he tensed up, and he looked at the ground.

"What is wrong, my subject?" I asked.

"I don't believe in friendship."

This hit me like somepony had picked me up and thrown me against the wall.

"What is your name?" I asked him. hoping the plan I had come up with would work.

" my name is midnight." he said as he left me on the bench.

**authors notes. for the very few of you who have been following my other story, from equestria with love, I am sorry, but I have dug my self into a plot hole and haven't found a way to get out, so I have canned that story for now. thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I flew towards my temporary shelter, built just inside the city in a whole in the wall surrounding the perimeter. I rapped the fake wall I had constructed down, letting the hollow that had been carved into the wall. inside were my only belongings. my guitar case, with my guitar now in it, and my old rapier.

As I packed up my things a thought randomly burst into my thought processes. Why had Luna taken such interest in me? What makes me so interesting? If it was the point I had made about my not believeing in friendship, then she would probably try and find me soon enough, assuming she bielived in friendship herself, and try to make me, "see the light" about friendship. Pfft. There is no light. I pondered the possibility of her spying on me with a spell. I did feel like I was being watched. I shook of these feelings as fatuige and continued to pack. Upon completion of the task, I set about writing a note to Luna. It read as follows.

_Luna._

_ Judging by the astonished look on your face when I said I did not bielive in friendship, I calculated that, in time, you will try to find me. Your attempts to make me "feel friendship's warmth", are futile._

_I suggest you stop waisting your time and resume your royal duties._

_Midnight._

I set my pencil next to the note on the crate I used for a table. as the crate was on uneven ground, the pencil rolled off of the crate.

"Hmm." I said, scratching my chin." This is a very good test for the skill I am trying to learn."

I set my feet. I began to imagine the pencil floating back to its original position on the crate. the veins in my forhead bulged, yet, slowly but surely, the pencil began to shakely float, slowly gaining altitude, and inch by inch, the pencil in question rose to the higt of the crate. I began to imagine the pencil moving to the left, and it did slowly but surely, till it rested a half inch over the crate. I realeased the spell, and the pencil dropped. I panted a little bit, and wiped the sweat from my brow. Magic is a difficult feat for a Pegasus! I sat and caught my breath. when a sound caught my ears. It was a voice, feminine in nature, but very loud. It resembled The Royal Canterlot Voice. It was Luna.

I grabbed my Guitar, rapier, and a few strips of hay bacon from that days breakfast, and took of, flying low and fast, hoping to evade my pursuer.

POV Change: Luna.

I set down next to a hole in the Canterlot wall. it wasn't very homey at all. it was just a dirt floor, a place where a fire had burned, a crate for a table, and a smooth place in the soil where he had slept. I found a note on the table. It was from Midnight.

_Luna._

_ Judging by the astonished look on your face when I said I did not bielive in friendship, I calculated that, in time, you will try to find me. Your attempts to make me "feel friendship's warmth", will be futile._

_I suggest you stop wasting your time and resume your royal duties._

_Midnight._

I cant Believe it. he truly did not believe in Friendship. I have to go see Tia. Now.

I performed a teleportation spell and teleported into my sister's chambers.

"Sister, I realize you are the Princess of the night, but some of us sleep at night." Tia said in a rather groggy voice.

"Tia, this is no time. I have met a stallion-"

"You woke me up at 3 in the morning to tell me you have a coltfriend?"

" Tia! we are not marefriend and coltfriend. That would be quite impossible! the reason I woke you up is because this stallion doesn't bielive in Friendship!''

"LuLu, this is a grave matter. Get some sleep. We shall discuss this more in the morning."

"Yes, Tia." I said. I retired to my chambers, surprisingly tired, despite me being the Princess of the Night. I lay down on my bed, and slowly fell asleep.

I was in mine own dream realm, where I could find peace, and keep my subjects dreams free from nightmares. I was confronted with a few of my own. They showed me, and Midnight, strolling through the Canterlot sculpture gardens. He was wearing a smart Tuxedo and a smile. I was wearing a dark blue dress, that sparkled and flowed like the night sky. He was holding my hoof. We stopped after some time, and he looked me in the eyes, and got down on one knee. He had a small black box in his hoof. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this the same Midnight that had deemed friendship as a fraud? I soon got my answer. Dream Luna said yes, and, he grinned and evil grin, his eyes turned red, and his pupils into slits. He laughed an evil laugh, and then he began to split down the middle, blood spurting from the scene, and a dark prescence filled the air with the morbid stench of death, the presence continued its laughter, and everything went black.

**Authors note. I forgot to do this last chapter, but credits for the song go to the band Kansas, and I do not own MLP: FIM, nor Luna or Celestia. the only thing I own is Midnight. **


	3. Chapter 3

I finally caught up with midnight between Canterlot and FillyDelphia he knew I was there, flying behind him, but he ignored my presence.

"MIDNIGHT! END THY FLIGHT AND THOU SHALL SPEAKETH WITH THINE PRINCESS!" I called to him in the Royal Canterlot voice. He did not stop. he cocked his head behind, and looked at me, then wheeled upwards, rocketing towards a cloud bank above. I Knew if he made it to that cloud bank I would never find him again. I pulled up after him, continuing my pursuit. I wanted answers, and I was determined to make him work for his secrecy. he stuck through the clouds, leaving a gaping hole where he had been.

**POV change midnight**

I burst through the clouds and leveled off onto my back, then flipped back onto my front. I knew she would follow me through the clouds. The cloud bank ahead of me deepend to a lower altitude. I entered a shallow dive, slowly gaining speed. I rocketed into the bank, following the bottom surface of the clouds. I looked behind me. I could see Luna hovering, searching for me. I deepened my dive to a fifty degree angle below the horizontal. the wind built up around my nose in a cone.

**POV change back to Luna**

I heard a loud boom behind me. I jerked around, and saw an enlargening midnight blue ring about two miles away. I charged my horn, preparing for a spell. There was a bright flash of blue, and a small circle of blue aura appeared before me. I light blue speck, which represented Midnight, was rapidly moving south south west, towards Ponyville.

**POV change back to Midnight**

I moved towards Ponyville. I knew Damn well she placed a tracking spell on me. I only hoped I could make it to my cloud house anchored in the everfree forest. I planned to unanchor it, raise it to the altitude where the wind carries the clouds, and disguise it as a normal cloud as best I could.

I Found my house anchored where I had left it last summer. It was chained down to the ground, with each great chain wrapped around a spool, which rested on a rack with a geared crankshaft mounted to that. I built it so when I was not home here I can pull her down to the ground. I let these cranks run loose, and let the house move on her own to an altitude of around 100 meters. at which point, I gathered up as many clouds as I could, and plastered them to the side of my house, trying to camouflage it as a normal cloud. After an hour of work I opened the door, and sat down to lunch. I ate my sandwich.

Afterwards, I sat, bored. I pulled out my guitar and began to play a song. It was all fine until I hear the raspy voice of a mare at my door. I Drew my sword, and phased myself through the floor, setting a trap…..

**Pov change, Rainbow Dash, 5 minutes earlier**

I was flying through my aerobatics course, practicing for the Wonderbolts, when I noticed a rather large cloud, flying only 100 meters above the everfree. Being head of the Weather Patrol, I knew no cloud of that size should even be in the air, much less be over the Everfree at one hundred meters. I flew closer to the cloud. I realized that this was no cloud, but it was a house. Awesome camouflage. I landed on the doorstep, and was about to burst through the door, when I heard music coming from inside.

_Say your prayers little one__  
Don't forget my son__  
To include everyone__  
I tuck you in__  
Warm within__  
Keep you free from sin__  
'Til the sandman he comes_

Sleep with one eye open

_Gripping your pillow tight_

Exit light

_Enter night__  
Take my hand__  
We're off to never never-land_

Something's wrong, shut the light

_Heavy thoughts tonight__  
And they aren't of snow white__  
Dreams of war__  
Dreams of lies__  
Dreams of dragons fire__  
And of things that will bite, yeah_

Sleep with one eye open

_Grippin' your pillow tight_

Exit light

_Enter night__  
Take my hand__  
We're off to never never-land_

(Whisper)

_Now I lay me down to sleep (x2)__  
Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2)__  
And if I die before I wake (x2)__  
Pray the lord my soul to take (x2)_

Hush little baby don't say a word

_And never mind that noise you heard__  
It's just the beast under your bed__  
In your closet in your head_

Exit light

_Enter night__  
Grain of sand_

Exit light

_Enter night__  
Take my hoof  
We're off to never never-land_

We're off to never never-land

Take my hoof  
We're off to never never-land

_Take my hoof  
We're off to never never-land_

We're off to never never-land

"Hey! Hey you in there! Open Up will ya?" I called. No answer.

I kicked the door down. the house was plain. just a couch, a bed, and a bathroom. I felt something sharp pressed against my throat, and I heard a deep, voice say, " If you value life, stop moving, and don't say a word. I don't care who or what you are, but I want you to keep my presence here a secret, for I do not wish to be found. tomorrow I shall not be here any more, but until then, I shall stay here and rest. I will not bother the residents of your town, but just leave me be."

" Hey hey, take it easy! I just wanted to say that was a really cool song you were singing." I said. stalling, planning a way to escape.

" Thanks, now leave." he said. he whirled me towards the door. He pushed me towards the door, an I turned around and threw my whooves up, ready

to fight. A muscular and sexy stallion stood before me, holding a sword, pointing it towards me. He was dark blue, with an even darker blue mane with a white streak running through his mane.

"I thought I told you to leave." he said, and all of a sudden, his eyes crossed, the veins in his forehead bulged. and the next thing I knew, I as Outside Ponyville. "WHAT THE HAY JUST HAPPENED?"

**Pov change back to Midnight. Damn there are a lot of these in this chapter!**

"Damn. I need to leave. Now. before Luna finds me." I Said. I Flew outside, and drew my sword. I slashed at the chains of cloud holding my home to the ground with my sword. The link i slashed at disintegrated, turning into small bits of cloud floating in different different directions. I reapeated this process for the other three chains. I sheathed my sword, and flew under my home. I began to push, moving the house to an altitude where the winds blow on their own, going to let them carry my home away. With me in it. I had just reached the planned altitude, when I heard you know who. I turned around, when I saw something I did not expect. She had brought a Squad of the Royal Guard.

"Midnight! Thine Princess Commands thee to Anchor thy house to the ground and Speaketh with Thine princess!" She bellowed. Damn, she can yell like a damn Stallion.

I flew onto my front porch. I walked through the door. I sat down on my couch, preparing for the spell I planned to cast.

She burst through the door, with the five guards behind her. by this time my sword was glowing blue, and I swung it, the blue Aura flying off the tip of my sword, and striking the guards, Paralizing them completely, and only paralizing Luna from the neck down. She raised a fit.

" WHAT HAS THOU DONE TO MINE GUARD! RELEASE ME AND MY GUARDS AT ONMMPH!MMMMMPHPHMMPH!" I cast a spell that kept her from being able to move her lips.

"Your troopers will be fine. The spell i cast on them is harmless. For them I have basically stopped time. They cannot move, nor can they see or hear this One sided conversation we shall have after i catch my breath." Her eyes Widened considerably when i told her i had cast a spell.

"You want to know why I am a recluse? Well youve got it, and you aint gonna like the answer. When I as 15, I was living in a small western town without a name. I had a marefriend. A beuatiful earth pony. Her hooves were as strong as stone, her mane long and flowing. I found her, in my bed, with my best friend. My brother. I took the sword given to me by my grandfather, and i killed them both. Since then i have never trusted anypony. I have moved alone, from nation to nation. Sticking it out in one country till my handbills disappeared in the next. I have lived the life of a rambling man. No permamant home. No one to call my own, even though that is my own fault.

Since that day I have killed many more, but none who did not need it. I have killed Gryphons, Ponies, and dragons. I have killed over 30 Changelings during the Changeling attack. You notice my Cutie mark is covered." I said as I levitated my poncho off of my body." As you can see, I have a good reason to cover my Cutie Mark."

**POV change back to Luna. ( rolls Eyes)**

I cast my eyes on his flank. There, was his cutie mark. It was a sword, with blood running down from the tip to the hilt. He looked Away. his eyes beginning to tear. I wished I could move. How I wished I could bring my subject into a hug, to let him cry into my shoulder. I looked down, knowing i had failed, when I noticed, my hoof had moved! Slowly but surely i stretched all of my limbs to make sure they still worked. I sat down on the couch with him, and wrapped my wind around him.

He jerked away from my touch. Jumping off of the couch, leaving to his poor excuse of a bedroom.

I followed him. " Midnight? Midnight?" I called out to him. I entered his bedroom he was looking out the window, with a bottle of malt liquor in his hoof.

I sat down beside him on his bed. He jerked away and said," Luna, go away. You've worn out your welcome."

I was about to say something when I heard Tia's voice. "That is no way to speak to your princess. Lulu, what are you doing here with this, _stallion?"_

" I came here to try and show him the power of friendship!"

**Wow! cliffhanger! Well, if you like the commentary or your new to the channel waaaait... Thats YouTube. Oops. Anywhoo, just today, I have created a new YouTube channel. On it i shall upload Mostly MLP:FIM headcannons, and every once in a while a gaming video on the like, what, Three games i play? Those games are Wartune, World of Tanks, and Black ops pc if i can get my game back. Anywhoo, if you like the story, leave me a favorite, a follow, and perhaps a review, which are always appreciated. My channel will be under my Name, Will Fernandes.**


	4. Channel name change

Dear story followers. I realize I said i would name my channel after myself. I have changed this. I shall explain. Because my overprotective nazi parents would han. Me if they found out I was on YouTube, I have changed my channel name to midnightdoeswot. Thanks for understanding. Tex1911


	5. Chapter 4

"Midnight, You are Under Arrest" Celestia said in her Royal canterlot voice.

I turned to her and said, "To be honest, I don't give to shits. You wont hold me long."

"It is impossible to escape the Crystal caves under canterlot!" She said.

" Im not gonna escape. I will probably die down there. Unless you kill me before the month passes."

This confused her. I could see it in her Eyes. "What are you talking about?" Luna said, obviously Concerned.

" I have a Cancer in my lower back. It is Terminal."

Luna Started to speak. " I can Cast a spell that will remove the tum-"

"NO! No. I have lived long enough. My plan after I set my home adrift, was to just drift away and die in peace. Not bother anypony else with my burial. Just disappear. Well, You gonna just stand there or are you gonna take me in, Give me a "Fair"trail, and set me to hang?"


	6. In the dead of night chapter 4

"Midnight, You are Under Arrest" Celestia said in her Royal canterlot voice.

I turned to her and said, "To be honest, I don't give two shits. You won't hold me long."

"It is impossible to escape the Crystal caves under canterlot!" She said.

"I'm not gonna escape. I will probably die down there. Unless you kill me before the month passes."

This confused her. I could see it in her Eyes. "What are you talking about?" Luna said, obviously Concerned.

"I have a Cancer in my lower back. It is Terminal."

Luna Started to speak. "I can cast a spell that will remove the tum-"

"NO! No. I have lived long enough. My plan after I set my home adrift was to just drift away and die in peace. Not bother anypony else with my burial. Just disappear. Well, You gonna just stand there or are you gonna take me in, Give me a "Fair"mtrail, and set me to hang?"

"No. I'm not. Cancer is a very painful condition. You needn't have to suffer in my dungeons. But before I leave, I would like to ask you one question." She replied.

"Shoot." I said.

"On the blade of your sword, there are some strange markings that appear to be writing. What are they, and what do they mean?"

"Princess, I honestly have no clue. I have a wall in my memory that I cannot open. I believe that somewhere on this sword is the key to this fortress that shall unlock memories I have never seen before. But as of late I have not been able to unlock these memories."

"May I try to breach this wall?" She replied.

"Be my guest. Just, stay away from the back of my mind. That's a place you don't want to go."

Her horn glowed the color of sunlight, and a warm feeling swept over me as she entered my conscious mind. I myself entered my conscience. She was floating there, in a small Yellow orb among a sea of midnight blue.

"Follow Me Princess." she only nodded and fell in behind me.

I floated on till I found the wall. You could not see it, as it was transparent, but it was solid. She floated around it, apparently sizing it up, analyzing it for a weakness, a chink in the armor.

I felt the warm presence leave suddenly, and I left my consciousness. I looked at Celestia. She was grinning.

"What has you so happy?" I said with an obvious sour note to my voice.

"I know exactly what you need to open your mental fortress." she said. I could tell she wasn't going to tell me what it was.

"And you aren't going to tell me what it is, I presume, because you want me to learn this lesson myself?"

"You are correct. Goodbye Midnight. Hopefully we shall meet again." She said as she left.

"Midnight?" I heard Luna say. She sounded more like she was calling me than like she was going to ask me a question.

"Yes, Luna?" I replied. Wondering what she was getting at.

What she did no pony could have foretold? Not even Foresight the Uncanny. She took my cheek in her hoof and kissed me. Right on the lips. What is this strange feeling, this heat rising in my cheeks? She was still kissing me. I came out of my surprised and somewhat drunken stupor and surprised myself with what I did next. I kissed her back. Our tongues were fighting for control; Sometimes Luna's pushing mine back, then me taking control again. This was the most passionate kiss I had ever had. We finally broke the kiss after a few good long minutes. She looked at me longingly for a few seconds before she took flight, leaving me alone to wonder what this strange longing that I felt deep down in my heart was.

**Holy shiznits. Who I had fun with this one. Wow. Anywhoo, My channel has been slow to start due to interweb probs. What is the next Item of business? The next item of business is to tell the readers to rate review and subscribe!**

**Pinkie, What the hell. I realize you break the laws of space and time every day, but this is too far. Get out of my notes before I remove you from the story!**

**Aww. Okay Mr. Party pooper. **

**Well, do what Pinkie said. **

**Quote of the day: "Hey dude, we should build a scale model of a tank, and the main gun can be t shirt cannon, and were gonna drive it in the rodeo parade." Me to a friend after playing too much Touch Tanks 5. **

**BTW: is there an app that works like frapps but on your cell phone? There are some games I would like to go over for my channel that are mobile.**


	7. Derp

This is for the few of you who have taken an interest to my channel. I have found the app I need to start recording my mobile gameplay. Games ill record are Minecraft PE, Call of duty Waw zombies, black ops zombies when I buy the app,Stupid zombies, Trigger Fist, and TouchTanks5. Naïf there are any mobile games you would like me to go over give me a pm or something. Now all I need is to get my parents to take me to Walmart so I can buy a iTunes gift card so I can buy the recording app, cod black ops, and possibly some other games.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Early the next day, Not long after Celestia had raised the Sun, when a pigeon burst through my wall with a piece of paper tied to its leg. I cut the string holding the parchment to the bird and turned him loose. It was a note from Luna. It read:

_Dear Midnight._

_Meet me in the Castle throne room today at noon. There is something my sister and I would like to discuss with you._

_ Luna._

"Well, Looks like you've just won a trip to Canterlot. Great." I put my sword belt on and slung my guitar over my shoulder. Canterlot shouldn't be too long a trip if I break the sound barrier.

I took off, and climbed to roughly 5000 feet above sea level. I leveled off for a bit. Preparing myself for what was coming. I turned strait down. I was gaining speed, but losing altitude just above the ground. I could feel the sonic cone form around me. I was about 2000 feet over sea level. Just a few more seconds. 1500. 1250. 1000. The Sound Barrier finally broke at 500 Feet. I immediately pulled up. Just in time too I was at 124 when I pulled out of my dive. I Swept my wings back to around a 45 degree angle so I could decrease drag as possible, hopefully using my speed to glide the rest of the way there.

After 30 more minutes I had come back down to subsonic speeds, and was breaking as I lowered myself towards the Canterlot Sculpture Gardens. I touched down and sat down on a bench, catching my breath. Judging by the position of the Sun, I would guess it to be about 10 o'clock. I had some time on my hands so I decided to play something.

_Oh here it comes again__  
__That funny feelin again winding me up inside__  
__Every time we touch__  
__Hey I don't know__  
__Just tell me where to begin cause I never ever__  
__Felt so much___

_No I can't recall any love at all__  
__Baby this blows 'em all away___

_It's got what it takes__  
__So tell me why can't this be love__  
__Straight from my heart oh tell me why__  
__Can't this be love__  
__I tell myself__  
__Hey only fools rush in an only time will tell__  
__If we stand the test of time__  
__All I know__  
__You've got to run to win an I'll be damned if__  
__I'll get hung up on the line___

_Tell me why can't this be love__  
__Baby why can't this be love__  
__Got to know why can't this be love__  
__I wanna know why can't this be love_

When I finished, a pink Alicorn with a light blue heart shaped gem with gold lace around it approached me. I stood up and bowed, since I was in the presence of royalty, and the last time I was in such a presence I was drunk, so I figured I better make up for it.

"It's Okay. You don't have to bow to me." She said in a friendly tone.

I got back up on my hooves. "Well, what can I do for you?" I said as a friendly a tone as I could manage. It had been awhile since I had been friendly to anypony.

"More like what I can do for you. My name is Princess Cadence." She said as she stuck out her hoof.

"Midnight." I said as I shook her hoof. "Care to sit with me?" I motioned towards the bench. She only nodded.

"Midnight, did you mean what you sang in that song?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if I understand what you mean?" I just sang that song because I like it."

"Midnight, you know what I mean." she said in a compassionate tone.

"Well, I don't know. I used to, but after something that happened many years ago, I just don't believe in love no more."

"Midnight, what could possibly happen that could make you think such a thing."

I told her the same story I told Luna yesterday. I could see this hurt her quite a bit. The expression on her face was one of pure horror.

"Midnight, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. That happened over 40 years ago. Why do you care if I believe in love or not?"

"Because Love is my special talent. Look, Midnight, I know you don't mean the things you said. You do love somepony, but you can't cope with what your heart is telling you because of all those years of wandering. I know what you're feeling Midnight."

"Look, Cadence, I appreciate the concern, but even if I did think I loved her, it wouldn't last longer than a month anyway."

"Now why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because I'm dying. I have a cancer."

"Midnight, look, you might as well enjoy life while you still can. Do it with whomever it is you love. Whether you believe in love or not." She said, and she got up to leave." Goodbye Midnight. Perhaps we'll meet again."

"Goodbye, Princess."

She left me. Before she came, if you had asked me if I believed in love, I would have told you not just no but hell no, but now I am not so sure. Do I love her? Or do I not? Ugggh, this sucks! I pulled my guitar, and started to play an instrumental version of a song I know.

**(Insert the Guitar for Yellow Ledbetter.( it would be better if you listened to the song while you read this.))**

Do I love her? I mean, that was the most passionate kiss I have ever had, but how can I trust a mare in that respect, after what Apple did to me? But, this strange feeling in my chest, a deep longing, tells me otherwise. Even if I did think I loved her, would she love me back? And if she did love me back, I wouldn't ask her to be my marefriend. There's no point in leaving her heartbroke after I die.

I looked at the sun again. I guess I had better get to the throne room. I flew through an open window, and landed in the great hallway that leads up to the Throne room. Two Royal guards halted me at the door.

"State your business!" The one on the left said. Damn he's an asshole.

"I was told to meet with the Princesses Celestia and Luna."

"Are you Midnight?" the Right hoof guard asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." he just nodded to the other guard who opened the great double doors to the throne room. Luna and Celestia were sitting on their respective thrones. I bowed, hoping to make up for not bowing yesterday.

"Midnight, It's good to see you again." Celestia said. I got out of my bow. "Would you mind if we discussed our business over lunch?"

"Lead the way." I replied. Celestia took the lead. Luna Stayed behind. Apparently unable to decide upon something. I gave her a small smile and gestured with my hoof to walk by me. She complied, but not without a noticeable red tint to her face. What does that mean? I couldn't ponder it long. We were led to a great, arched dining room. The table was already set. I could smell Prance food.

An earth pony with a skillet cutie mark came out pushing a cart. There was Toasted brie and pesto sauce, Dandellione , Crème brulee, and a bottle of Cote du Whooves. Wine? Fancy Prance food, and are those candles? What is this?

"Please, sit down." Celestia invited.

"Alright." I said.

Luna Sat across the table from me. She looked up at me. She saw I was looking and ducked back to her food. What is up with her?

"Midnight, I'm going to cut to the chase. Your sword has a certain, magical, presence. Correct?

"Yes. What's yer angle?"

"We think your sword may be a seventh Element of Harmony." She said. I merely raised my eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"The elements are physical objects Infused with the Necessary components for friendship. Honesty. Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, And Magic. But these are only the components needed for friendship. We believe, with some Advancement from the wielder, your sword will be the Seventh element of harmony. The Embodiment of Friendship."

"Pfft. Look, Princess, I'm no Element of Harmony. I have had no friends for most of my life. I have done some very unfriendly things. Whether my sword is an element or not, I'm not destined to be its wielder!"

"Midnight, Let me into your mind." It was the first Luna had spoken since the start of our little soiree.

Before I could utter a refusal, I felt her presence Enter my mind. It felt Different from the others. I couldn't describe it. It was an emotion. It was warm…

She reached that wall. That impenetrable wall. I stood back and watched. She came up to it. She looked around, searching for it. Apparently she hadn't realized it was transparent. What happened next brought me out of my cocky state. She reached out with her hoof, and it went through! She soon followed with the rest of her body. I jolted up from my imaginary chair and bolted to the barrier, but it would not let me pass. I waited and pulled up an imaginary Piňa Colada. By the time she came back out, I had two empty Glasses floating around me and I was halfway through the third. She came out with a knowing smile. She left my mind, and I followed suit.

Luna still had that silly, Knowing smile. She knows something that I don't. I don't like it.

"Luna, you know something I don't. Tell me what's got you in such a tizzy."

"Come with me." That's all she said. I followed. She lead me to the hall where there were stain glass windows depicting the defeat of Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Chrysalis.

"At the end of this hall is where the Elements of Harmony are held."

"So? Why did you bring me here?"

"I would like to try something." She approached the huge double doors that apparently had the Elements behind them. She stuck her horn in the keyhole, and there was a blue flash, and the doors unlocked and slowly swung open, revealing a heavily jeweled encrusted box. It slowly opened revealing the elements. They floated around us in a seemingly haphazard way.

"What do you want to try now, Luna?"

"This." She kissed me again. Again, she caught me by surprise, but what surprised me more than that kiss was the blue light emanating from behind me. I felt my sword unsheathe itself, Glowing blue, but the glow was not as strong as that coming from the elements.

"I was right. What you need to realize your destiny as the Embodiment of Friendship, The Seventh Element of Harmony, is that you have to Love somepony and welcome friendship into your heart, Midnight."

"What do you mean?"

"The key to breaking down your mental barrier is to find love. Love Midnight. You do love, but that emotion is locked behind that wall. Break the wall, and you'll see your destiny."

She left me to ponder what the hell she was saying.

I took off for Ponyville. There was a certain Cyan mare I had to apologize to.

I set down in the middle of the town square. I looked around for somepony who seemed like He/ she knew everypony. I soon found her, or rather she found me. A pink pony that looked like she had been struck by lightning had just walked past, did a double take, and, despite the fact that she was an earth pony, she hovered about 3 feet off the ground and gasped a loud and over exaggerated gasp.

"OHMYGOODNESSIHAVENEVERSEENYOUAROUNDTOWNANDIKNOWEV ERYPONYSOYOUMUSTBENEWHAVEYOUGOTFRIENDSEVERYPONYNEE DSFRIENDSMYNAMESPINKIEPIEWHATSYOUROHNOIGOTTAGOINEE DTOPLANYOURPARTY, BYE!" She tried to bolt away but I grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back down to earth.

"You say you know everypony in town?" I asked.

"MMM Hmmm. I sure do!"

"Do you know where I can find a cyan colored mare with a rainbow mane and tail?"

"You mean Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, sure. Rainbow Dash. That's the mare I'm looking for."

"Oh, Rainbow Dash?! Oh Rainbow Daaaaaash?!" She called out. I looked around. She was nowhere around.

"What's up, Pinks?" I heard that raspy voice, but I still didn't see her when it hit me. I looked up, and there she was, peeking over the edge of a cloud.

"There is a new pony in town and he's looking for you. It sounds super duper important."

"Really? Is it one of the Wonderbolts?" She bolted down from the cloud and touched down between us.

"Where is he, Pink?"

"I'm Right behind you."

She spun around and faced me. She instantly recognized my face, and readied herself for a fight.

"Well I gotta go you guys. I'll see you later!" Pinkie said as she bounded away like a darned white tail.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked, obviously annoyed she had to jack with me again.

"I came to apologize for holding you at sword point and kicking you out of my home without so much as a bye."

"What the hay is with the change of heart?" She didn't buy it.

"Well, Let's just say somepony made me decide to try and enjoy life while I still have it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm dying, and I might as well be on good terms with ya when I die."

"Would you like a drink?" She asked me.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Just follow my lead and see if you can keep up." She said with a cocky look on her face. Looks like I'm gonna have to put this mare in her place. She took off, and I followed suit, but I stayed roughly 100 feet above her. I followed her across town. She appeared to be slowing down In front of a building with no signage or name or nothing. I descended into a deep dive, and just beat her to the door.

"How did you beat me?! You didn't even know where we were going!"

"A simple strategy and better flying is all it took. Shall we go inside?" I held the door open for her like a good gentle colt, just to piss her off. She scoffed and went in. I followed.

"Hey, Barkeep, gimme a whiskey and whatever the lady wants." I flipped him a coin.

"Apple family hard cider."  
I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"To be honest, I expected something a little…. harder from you."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it. One of my best friends makes this stuff."

"Hey, Barkeep, gimme one of them Hard Ciders wouldja?" I flipped him another coin. I finished of my whiskey when he brought the stuff. I gave it a swig. It was alright, but having the gene of a Hoofski in me, (My grandpa was from Stalliongrad.) I preferred the harder stuff.

"Meh. It's alright. Well, I reckon I'd better be getting home now. Its late and I have work to do tomorrow." I didn't really have work, but I wanted to get home and be alone for a time.

"Alright. See ya later Midnight."  
I left a tip in the tip jar and flew home. I found my home pitch dark. I always leave one light burning to make people think I was home. I don't like it. I drew my sword, and slowly advanced to the door. I gripped the knob. I slowly opened the door. The lights suddenly flicked on.  
"SURPRISE!" There were a bunch of ponies here, Including Celestia, Luna, and And Cadence. I'm beginning to regret putting in a solid floor.

"Did we scare ya? Did we? Huh? Huh? Huh?" It was Pinkie.

"Pinkie, What is all this?"

"Why, it's a party. I always throw a party for new ponies in town."

"But, why for me?"

"Because your new in town and I just LOOOOOOVE throwing parties!" She blew one of them roll out kazoo things in my face and bounced away.

"Sugarcube, Just ignore her. That pony is just downright random." Said a voice even more Southern than mine. (You see, Applejacks accent is more that of an Alabama girl if you ask me than that of a Texas girl. I'm from Texas so I should know.)Mine is a Texan accent. If you can understand how these sound, then you'll get it.) I turned to look at her. She was an orange earth pony

"You can say that again."

"What's yer name, Sugarcube?"

"The name's Midnight. And yours?"

"Applejack. Nice to meet ya." She shook my hoof, and I shook hers back. She had a grip, but that aint nothing I aint seen before.

"Come on, Lemme introduce you to my friends." She led me over to some more mares.

"This here is Rarity, Twilight; you've already met Pinkie and RD. And this here's…. Wait, Where in Tarnation is Fluttershy?"

"Rarity, Darling, Come out. I don't think this dashing swashbuckler means us harm."

I Followed Rarity's Gaze. I saw a pink tail sticking out from the refreshment table, quivering like a leaf. Applejack took her tail in her mouth and pulled a cowering Fluttershy from the table.

"Hey, Fluttershy, I aint gonna hurt ya."

She looked up at me, one eye behind her mane, still just a quivering. "He-he-he-he-l-l-l-lo s-s-s-ir. Its n-n-n-nice t-t-o meet y-y-ou."

"Well, It's nice to meet you too Fluttershy." I stuck my hoof out to shake, but she got spooked and dived back under the table.

After the awkward introduction with Fluttershy, I had talked with the rest of the mares, Including Celestia and Luna. I had to answer 5 billion questions from Twilight, got an offer from Rarity, for a set of clothes, as apparently she was a fashionista. And a keg of Apple Family Hard cider from AJ, a cupcake from Pinkie, and a nice conversation on basic aerodynamics with Rainbow Dash. She doesn't know much about flight in its more complex principles.

At about Midnight, (No pun intended) nopony was left except for the afore mentioned mares, Celestia, and Luna. I excused myself from the party and went up on the roof. I laid back and put my hooves behind my head. I heard the slight squishy poof of a hoof on cloud. It was quiet. The owner was trying to be quiet.

"Luna, don't try and sneak up on me. I could hear you coming a mile away."

She stopped trying to be sneaky and she laid down next me. She was silent for a time. She started scooching towards me. I could hear her.

"Luna, stop. Not till you show me one thing." I said without looking at her.

"What's that, Midnight?"

"Are you just acting all lovey-dovey just cause you want me off the streets, or do ya actually mean it." she was silent for a good long time before she finally said.

"I can't find the words to explain it. Come into my mind and see for yourself."

I entered her mind. I was bombarded by an almost searing heat. Her mind was mostly a night sky blue, but there was one corner of her mind, that was a kind of pinkish red. I moved closer. The closer I got, the hotter it got, till I couldn't stand it no more. I backed out and studied it from afar. I bombarded it with thoughts of heartbreak, images of my death, ( by the way I made them extra painful too.) and pure, raw emotion of sadness, but still that corner would not dim, not cool down, not in the slightest.

If this was her mental embodiment of the emotion of love, it was strong as hell. I left her mind, and came back to my own, But as I entered mine own mind, something felt different, something strange. Was that shit radioactive? What the hell is this? I delved into my mind, trying to figure out what this was.

**Pov change to Luna.**

His began to glow blue, and they rolled into the back of his head. He was delving into his mind. I followed him in. There, in a small forgotten corner of his mind, behind that barrier, there was a pink light shining through a crack in said barrier. He approached it, and he slowly put his hoof in the hole. It spread upon the pressure. (For those of you with messed up minds, this is no double entendre.) He opened the crack big enough to walk through, and entered the part of his mind that for so long had eluded him. Suddenly, a bright light shone through the crack, slowly chipping away at the wall, making the hole larger, removing larger and larger bits of the wall, till there was nothing left but dust. I was immediately removed from his mind. He came out of his mentality, and looked at me. Right in the eyes.

"Luna, you were right. How you knew my problem was what it was, I have no idea, but for what you did, I thank you." he said as he wrapped his hooves around me.

**Pov change back to midnight.**

I pulled her in for a hug. I held her close, and I felt a warmth flow through me that I had never felt before. It was raw. It was pure. It was untouched by my mind up until this point. It was love. True, Unmistakable love.

"Luna." I whispered, "I love you." As soon as I said it, I noticed a rattling coming from inside the house. It grew louder and louder, and a faint blue glow, which began to pulsate, getting brighter with each successive pulsation, until finally, My sword, still sheathed in its scabbard, hence the rattling, burst through the roof, covered in a blue flame. The sword slowly unsheathed itself, and pointed itself towards me, and a bolt of blue fire jumped from the tip of the blade and stuck me, but I felt no pain as the flame engulfed me. Slowly it lifted me up of the roof, and the fire began to pour into my body through my nose and ears. As the last of the flame poured into my body, a bright pulse of blue shot out all around my body, and I was magically set down onto the roof. I opened my eyes, but they were glowing a bright blue, but they slowly died down to their normal color, but with a slight twinkle in them.

During my mental transformation, Celestia and the Elements of harmony had since gathered on the roof. Celestia had a Smile on her face, while the rest of the mares had their jaws on the floor, Pinkie Literally.

"What? Why're ya 'll staring at me?"

"Take a look in the Mirror, Midnight." Luna said to me, Dumbstruck as much as the others. I phased myself through the roof into my bedroom. I magically grabbed the hand mirror off my cloud dresser and held it up to my face. What I saw shocked me. Out from my head sprouted a long, blue horn. That was not the only thing I notice. My wings were larger, more resembling those of Celestia's and Luna's, and the feather's were pointer. More aerodynamic. Beautifully more aerodynamic. I drew my sword and looked it over, and low and behold, it had changed as well. It was no longer a Rapier, but a broadsword, both edges were razor sharp, and set in the cross between the hilt and the handgaurd, was a large blue sapphire, light swirling around inside. I went to my living room, where the afore mentioned mares were waiting. I opened up my fridge and poured myself a glass of some of my special whiskey. (No it aint moonshine.)

Twilight was the first to speak up. "Midnight, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I think. I just need some time and more liquor to help me get used to this." I knocked my glass back and poured myself another.

"Come, My Little Ponies. Let's give Midnight some Rest." Celestia said, and she and the Elements left, but Luna remained.

"Midnight?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"Goodnight." She gave me a kiss on the lips. Her tongue invading my mouth, before she got up and left me alone.

I looked at my empty glass, and threw it over my shoulder. I chugged strait from the bottle.

**Goldern longest chapter ever. Over 4,000 words! Anywho, I am still looking for and app that works like frapps but on mobile. Also as soon as I get new internet and Frapps, I'll start uploading single player commentaries on World of Tanks, Wartune, and maybe the Other Wargaming games if I decide to download them. Also, if anyone knows of software that works like Frapps but is free, please tell me. You will be a great benefit to Mother Russia. Lol. **

**Quote of the day after I ate a red hot jalapeño, and an hour after. "Lord, Imma dragon!" One hour later." Good God Imma fuckin Minuteman III ICBM!"**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day, And Took of for Canterlot. I had to see Luna again before I left for Germaney.

Luna was Still Sitting on her balcony. Her moon still aloft. I set down next to her.

"Why are you up so early Midnight?

"I just came to say goodbye. Im going to Germany. There is a bank over their with every bit I ever Had. Im gonna go make a rather large withdrawal." she turned and looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes, She was about to say something when I cut her off.

"Luna, I'm coming back. I'm not leaving you." I looked into her eyes, A genuine look on my face. She did not reply, Merely nodding.

"I reckon I'll be back by Nightfall tonight at the earliest, Tomorrow morn at the latest."

"What would make you come later than this evening?" She asked me. Damn, She won't let me go peacefully.

"Oh I don't know. I might take the scenic route, More likely though ill run into an old enemy. or two or three or five."

"What route will you take going over the ocean?"

"The pegasi have manipulated the Jet stream so that it takes me right over where I wish to go. Ill let it carry me. Luna, I need to get a move on if I want to get back at nightfall." She takes me in a tight embrace. I hug her back, but loosely.

"Goodbye Luna. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Midnight. Please hurry." She said. Sigh. Hopefully, when I come back she will have placed more trust in me.

"I'll Come back as fast as I can, honey." I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and Jumped up into the air and bolted strait up to the jetstream.

About a hour and a half later I was over the Prench coast, Sailing towards Germaney. It wasn't long before I could see the Pranco-Germane border. I dropped out of the jetstream, and adjusted my course towards Hooflesdorf. I touched down in the town square. The bank I am looking for isn't far from here.

I found it. It was under a new name now. The United Bank of Germaney. Must be under new management. I Opened the door. On the wall there was a framed picture of a emerald green Crystal pony, and underneath the photo was a brass plaque that read Emerald Shine, C.E.O.  
That name. Emerald shine was a pony who had tried robbing this very bank when I had first opened the account I had here. He was just a colt then. I kicked his ass as a swordsman, and sent him home to his mother. I guess the only reason he is here now is because he thought I would have to make a withdrawal at some point and was waiting here to try again.

I cast a spell that duisguised me as a smaller earth pony with a goldenrod yellow coat and an orange mane and tail. I walked up to an open teller, A small Cherry color red earth pony. I cast another spell to let only her see my true shape. She said to me in a happy tone, "Hello, and welcome to the United Bank of Germaney. How can I be of Service?"

"Yes, I'd like to make a withdrawal from an account under Midnight, Account number 293740594." (I totally pulled that number out of my arse you identity thieves.)

"Did you say your name was Midnight?"

"Yesmam, I did."

"Please come with me. Emerald Shine would like to see you." She led me to his office. He had grown larger since our last meeting. He wore an expensive business suit, and was sitting behind a large, mahogany desk.

"What have you bothered me for this time, Cherry Pie?"

"Midnight has come for his money." He raised his eyebrow and looked me over, unconvinced at my charade.

"Alright, Why did Midnight send you instead of coming here himself like a coward?" he asked.

"My father told me where this bank was and the account number before he died."

"You're a liar my friend. Midnight would have never taken a wife and he sure as hell isn't dead. That old goat wont die till I kill him." I let my spell loose and let him really see me.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" I said in a drab, bored tone.

"This is a bold trick, trying to trick me. Nice try though. Now its time for you to die." He pulled a Flamberge from underneath his desk, which he promptly jumped over, attempting to cleave me down the middle. I drew my sword and deflected the attack with ease.

"Well, That escalated quickly." I pushed him off my blade and gave a downward diagonal swipe at him. It hit his desk and embedded into the wood.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Shouted Cherry Pie. Me and Emerald gave her a dirty look. I jerked my sword free and gave Emerald a roundhouse kick to the chin, sending him flying through the wall, bursting through the tellers windows from the side, and slamming him against the vault door. Man I love the kick magic makes. I walked throught the massive hole in the wall of his office, Advancing through what was left of the tellers booths. As I reached the vault, I kicked his lifeless body aside, and gave the vault door a sharp kick, breaking the hinges, I grabbed the door and lifted it up, pulled it out of the doorframe, and set it down. I walked into the vault.

"Stop right there, Midnight!" It was Emeralds voice. I turned around, and there he was, Flamberge pointed towards me.

"Emerald, How in the hell are you not dead?" I asked. hitting that vault back first shoud have turned his spine to dust.

"Oh, just a little trick I have." He pulled a small vial with a black liquid swirling with traces of a deep purple from his tattered suit.

"What in the hell is that?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"The Germanes call it the Essence of Evil. I call it Power." He uncorked the vial with his teeth, and took a large swig. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he convulsed, his body began to grow, and he started taking on a darker green. His suit ripped and came completely off, and he fell to his knees.

He looked up at me. His eyes had changed from blue to red. He said to me in a deeper, more devilish sound too it, "Lets dance!" He took a left upwards swipe at me. It was powerful, but slow and therefore easy to dodge. He brought his blade up out of his first swipe, brought it around in an arc and attempted a cleave. This I dodged as well, sending his blade crashing into the floor, embedding it. He took the hilt in both forewhooves and used his hindhooves to brace against the ground, trying to pull it out. I took the hilt of my sword and clubbed him over the back of his head. His body went limp, but I did not trust him to be fully unconscious, so I place a sleeping spell on him.

I looked up from my now captive rival, and saw all the patrons of the bank staring at me. "Jemand holen die ummm, Polizei!" As I said this, To Pegasus Stallions walked through the door. I threw Emerald down at their feet.

"Das Pony versucht, mich zu töten. er scheiterte. Er ist sehr gefährlich, Dont unterschätzen ihn. Ich hatte diese. er nannte es die Essenz des Bösen." (I'm sorry. If ya wanna know what I said just google translate it. Im too lazy too retype it.)

"We speak English. What happened here?" The brown Pegasus asked in a guttural accent.

"I came here trying to make a withdrawal. When I first opened an account here, Emerald Shine tried to rob the place. I fought him off and sent him home. At some point afterwards, he got control of the bank. I noticed his picture on the wall so I cloaked myself as an earth pony. My story was that the real me was dead and that his son had come along to get his fathers money. He didn't believe me, so I uncloaked. Then he attacked me. He aint dead. I knocked him out, then put a sleeping spell on him.

"Alright. Is there anyone here who can account for this stallion's alibi?" The other Pegasus, a smaller black stallion asked. The mare Cherry Pie spoke up.

"What he is telling you is the truth. I was the teller that took him to Emerald."

"Alright. thank you, citizen. You are free to go." The black one said to me.

"Thank you kindly." I walked outside, and took off. My saddlebags loaded with 75,0000 bits. I flew up to about 15,000 feet, and let gravity take me to Equestria.

It was 4:06 in the morning when I got back to Canterlot. Luna was still waiting on her balcony. I landed loudly behind her, the coins in my saddlebags jingling. She spun around and gave me a great big, tight hug, and I hugged her back even tighter.

"Luna. I fear for the future. I ran into an old enemy. He had some kind of potion thing. when he drank it, it made him bigger, stronger, and I sensed something I did not want to sense in a pony with his strength. Hatred. For me."

"Midnight, what was this serum you speak of?"

"He called it the Essence of Evil."

"HE HAS A VAIL OF A CORRUPTION ENTITY IN LIQUID FORM?"

"I assume so. Why?"

"The corruption entity is what made me into Nightmare Moon. It fills you with hatred. Not just for one pony, but for everypony and everthing."

"Well, If he tries to pull anything, I'll take care of it, But for now, I'm gonna live in the moment. I went to get these bits so I could buy a home. Im going to stay In Ponyville. I'm staying here. For you, Luna." She immediately took me in a tender embrace, and I embraced her back. We held each other there till the sun began to rise and Luna had to lower her moon.

As the ponies in Ponyville began to stir, I was already looking at the houses that were for sale all through town. There was one that caught my eye. It was a small 2 bedroom one bath home on the edge of town. Perfect for a guy like me. I went to the town hall, looking for the Mayor. An earth mare with a tan-ish coat and grey mane and glasses was just opening up the town hall. She looked at me and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"My name's Midnight. I'm looking to buy that 2 bedroom house on the outskirts of town."  
"It's Nice to meet you, Midnight. I'm Mayor Mare, Mayor of Ponyville. Come with me, and I'll get you squared away and into your new home in a Jiffy." She led me to her office, where she pulled the deed from her filing cabinet, had me sign the Ownership papers, and took my money.

"Here you go, Mr. Midnight, The keys to your new house." She pulled a key off of a pegboard on her wall and hoofed it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Midnight, Do you have any plans for tonight?" She asked me. Huh. Odd question to ask.

"No. Not that I can think of. Why?"  
"Nightmare Night is tomorrow night. I was hoping you would take part in the festivities."

"I'll keep it in mind. Thanks."


End file.
